Encuentros del pasado
by Abner Vancastle
Summary: Ya nuestro primer héroe nos ha dejado, es tiempo de tener uno nuevo. Conozcan su historia. 4 Capitulo.
1. El Segundo Encuentro de Vancastle

(N.A. Albus Dumbledore debe tener casi 150 años, nació en 1841)  
  
...Una carta es enviada a Hogwarts...  
  
"De tu antiguo opositor. Hogsmade a la media noche. La carta te dará  
más instrucciones  
Ya estas viejo y agotado Vancastle, morirás esta noche."  
  
En la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería todos se preparaban para el verano, pero esa noche era extraña, no solo por la tormenta sino por otro gran suceso que estará en la historia, y que en la mente de muchos será lo que haya cambiado sus vidas para siempre.  
  
En el despacho de Director de la escuela una silueta mira quieta hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
Es el 30 de junio de 1914 y Abner Vancastle, un hombre robusto pero viejo, siente que el fin se acerca, el ya conocía ese sentimiento frío que atravesaba su pecho y que lo dejaba sin aliento, seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando con el seño fruncido por la ventana de su estudio, la noche tormentosa llena de relámpagos decían que todo estaba por concluir, que por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba por..., en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.  
  
- Adelante -dijo, un joven de unos 14 años apareció por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Me mando a llamar señor? -dijo el joven, de largo cabello cobrizo que rozaba los hombros.  
  
- Albus pasa -señalando un sillón.  
  
El joven entró y se distinguía su insignia de prefecto que colgaba sobre su túnica de la escuela al lado del escudo del león, parecía hace poco cuando el salvó al chico de la muerte hace casi 50 años.  
  
- ¡Vaya, ya eres prefecto de Gryffindor, felicidades!  
  
- Si, -dijo el joven sonrojándose- el profesor Dippet me la entrego hace rato en mi cuarto cuando preparaba mi baúl, dijo que era mejor recibirlo ahora que después del verano.  
  
- Tu hermano sigue sin estudiar no?  
  
- Si, Albertoth es un poco testarudo, pero sé que podré hacerlo cambiar de opinión.  
  
Abner sonrió, pensó lo optimista que era este chico, y de cómo veía el bien en ciertas personas y desconfiaba muy acertadamente de otras, como si pudiera ver a través de ellas, volvió a tener su semblante serio.  
  
- Te llamé a ti y tus compañeros para que me hagan un favor, este verano... -en ese momento llamaron a la puerta- deben ser tus amigos, el señor Fletcher y la señorita Jenkins.  
  
Un par de jóvenes de la misma edad de Albus entraron, la joven era esbelta, tenía el pelo y los ojos negro azabache con una cara muy linda, el joven era bajito, de rostro vivaz pero con inquietud y admiración. Entró mirando el despacho sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
- Chicos siéntense, bueno, le decía al señor Dumbledore, que este verano me harán un favor -se volteó y busco en un cajón del armario una cajita dorada con relieve, y poniéndola en la mesa percibió a los chicos que miraban con expectativa el cofrecillo.  
  
- Esto se lo van a entregar al señor ministro.  
  
- ¿¡Al mismísimo ministro de magia, señor?! -dijo Fletcher con cara de asombro  
  
- Si Mandungus, por que sé que él protegerá esto, -poniendo una mano en el cofre- y él se lo entregará a un grupo de caballeros para que lo resguarden hasta que sea necesaria.  
  
- ¿Pero por que nosotros señor?, usted se lo puede dar, es el director del colegio  
  
- Si señorita Jenkins pero yo no tengo mas tiempo.  
  
- ¿Señor de que habla?  
  
- Albus esta noche será mi ultima noche en Hogwarts, y no creo que regrese, para serles francos, tendré la ultima pelea de una batalla muy antigua, tal vez hasta deba morir.  
  
Los chicos lo miraron con terror, estupefactos y después un alboroto de los tres chicos señalándose entre ellos y al director  
  
- Calma -dijo en vos baja, y esto fue suficiente para que los tres se sentaran- ya les dije que no les iba a durar mucho  
  
La chica agachó la cabeza y unas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro.  
  
- ¿Pero señor que es tan importante que siquiera tiene un día, y que es eso de su ultima batalla?- dijo Albus con cara de desespero.  
  
- Tranquilo Albus, mi misión esta por concluir, pero preocúpense por ustedes por que la suya comienza ahora- dijo con un rostro apacible.  
  
- ¡¿De que misión habla?! -dijo Mandungus con un chillido y rostro de terror.  
  
- Son jóvenes pero en el habrá futuro grandes responsabilidades que les serán encomendadas.  
  
La chica esta secándose las lagrima y mirando al anciano, dijo con reproche  
  
- Director, ¿pero no nos puede dejar?, ¿Usted no puede morir?, usted es el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo después del gran Merlín, usted es el Fallw  
  
- Si, pero la misión del Fallw está por concluir y le será pasada a otros.  
  
- Y esa misión es la nuestra ¿verdad?  
  
- Si Albus pero sé que ustedes lo harán excelentemente - dijo Abner con aires de triunfo y felicidad.  
  
- ¿Señor lo volveremos a ver? -dijo Mandungus.  
  
- Tal vez, pero eso lo decidirá el destino, no olvides ser un buen chico.- poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
Tomo su capa de viaje, su sombrero y un par de cosas del cajón, una parecía un tubo y la otra una pelotita blanca. Abrazó a los chicos y se dirigió al salón de profesores.  
  
Al entrar encontró a todos los profesores. Miro a todos y después dijo:  
  
- Bueno ya he preparado todo, envié las cartas al ministerio y al consejo escolar.  
  
Las profesoras estaban sollozando.  
  
- Tranquilos recuerden lo que les dije en la ultima reunión, todos estarán bien y si tengo suerte la mayoría del mundo mágico no se dará cuenta.  
  
- Profesor de verdad no quiere que lo acompañemos.  
  
- No, gracias Dippet, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo, mas nadie debe estar involucrado.  
  
Se puso sus ropas para salir y se dirigió a la entrada principal, bajo todo el camino hasta Hogsmade, el pueblo estaba casi desierto, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia y el alboroto de los bares de la zona.  
  
Volvió a sacar la carta y esta se convirtió en una brújula, pero esta era diferente en ves de la aguja girar, estaba quieta pero mientras se movía una luz se acercaba al centro del artefacto, pronto llegó a un claro y una luz brillaba dentro de una laguna que de seguro recién se había formado por la lluvia, cuando se acercó, vió en el fondo una estatuilla con forma de dragón que centelleaba, Abner con un conjuro mental hizo salir la estatuilla hasta unos centímetros al alcance de su mano, tenia desconfianza del objeto, pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer, después de pocos segundos de meditar en varias cosas la tocó, de repente sintió como si el suelo debajo de sus pies desapareciera y todo se volviera mas oscuro, Abner sabia que había sido trasladado, ¿pero adonde?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
***Ya ven! Esta es una historia antes de H.P. es sobre mi personaje importantísimo, es un fic que trata de explicar un poco el mundo de los magos, porfa dejen Reviews, tratare de poner mas capítulos e historias. 


	2. El Encuentro Final

El encuentro final  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Abner apareció en lo que parecía ser el centro de un pueblo, la lluvia caía en su capa y el frío llegaba a sus huesos con un leve dolor, -estoy viejo para esto- pensó con una sonrisa  
  
En ese momento sintió que lo observaban, cuando volteó, vio en las sombras de un pasillo entre dos casas, unos ojos rojos que brillaban, la figura avanzó y en cada paso chapoteaba los positos del piso con una gran pisada. La luz de las antorchas de la calle iluminó la gran criatura que pasaba de los dos metros de alto, con brazos largos casi hasta las rodillas, unas manos gruesas que parecían garras y solo el brazo derecho parecía recubierto por algo que no era su piel, bordes gruesos y partes diferentes lo hacían ver más grande que el otro, como de roca, su rostro era grotesco como un murciélago con sus grandes orejas, nariz abierta y achatada, todo su cuerpo era como la piel de los dragones, oscura casi negra, llena de pinchos, con una cresta pequeña de la cabeza al final de su espalda, el cual terminaba con una cola pequeña y todo él, relucía con la lluvia, solo una túnica sin mangas y corta hasta los muslos, traspasada por sus pinchos, cubría a medias su cuerpo, el extraño habló con una voz oscura y fría.  
  
- Bien, has sido lo bastante valiente como para venir a tu muerte y ahorrarme el tedioso viaje hasta Hogwarts -el extraño sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y grandes colmillos.  
  
- Si pero en el camino ibas a dejar muerte y terror ¿verdad tork-um? - dijo Abner como con insolencia.  
  
- Por supuesto, hay que divertirse, y como ves, ya me estoy divirtiendo -alzando los brazos y mirando alrededor mostrando los alrededores.  
  
Abner lo miro con furia, al ver los cuerpos de varios campesinos esparcidos en la plaza, casas sin puertas, con ventanas rotas, el fuego que apenas relucía y un desastre alrededor de Abner, como si hubieran atacado el pueblo con bombas.  
  
- ¡¿Que has hecho?! -gritó  
  
- Ha verdad que sientes algo por los muggles- dijo con sorna caminando hasta una carreta volcada y humeante, se acomodó la túnica y se sentó todavía sonriendo.  
  
- Eres despreciable -volvió a rugir Abner- atacar un pueblo indefenso.  
  
- Eso solo es el principio de un nuevo comienzo de terror y oscuridad para todos aquellos que no me sirvan y sean fieles con tork-um.  
  
- Tu no tendrás otra era oscura, por que vine a acabar contigo de una vez y para siempre- dijo Abner mas calmado  
  
- Jajaja- su risa hizo eco- con lo viejo y decrepito que estas, ¿crees que puedes ser obstáculo para el gran señor tenebroso?  
  
- Ya no eres señor, por que no tienes esclavos -dijo Abner sonriendo  
  
Tork-um se levantó y con odio en la cara gruñó  
  
- Si, lo sé, cuando desperté y me vi inmovilizado, supe que me habías derrotado, tras cincuenta años de luchar con esta maldición con la cual me convertiste en estatua, vencí- observando su cuerpo y deteniéndose en su brazo, aun de roca- pero eso cambiara por que siempre habrá servidores con ansias de poder, a los cuales corromperé después de matarte. Mirando su brazo gritó, el cual exploto tirando pedacitos de rocas por todas partes, su brazo estaba ileso e igual al izquierdo, miró a Abner con triunfo- ya estoy en perfecto estado.  
  
Abner lo miraba con extrañeza y asombro  
  
- Sabia que la maldición no te contendría para siempre -dijo Abner abriéndose la túnica y poniéndosela en los hombros como una capa, tomo el bolso de su cinturón, sacó un cilindro hueco de color dorado como un mango de espada, lo sostuvo firmemente frente a él, de los extremos salieron chispas con forma de un par tubos luminosos que se alargaron y aplanaron hasta formar dos hojas de espada de fuego azul y plateado.  
  
El monstruo estaba parado sin moverse.  
  
- y como ya ves, te mataré - Abner se arrojó contra el mago oscuro, sostuvo la espada doble con una mano y la arrojó contra él, la espada salió volando dando vueltas como un disco, Tork-um salto en el ultimo momento volando hasta desaparecer en el cielo oscuro, la espada volvió con Abner como un bumerang y lo empuñó por el mango entre las dos hojas, miro a su alrededor, sabia que estaba cerca y que lo atacaría.  
  
Dos bolas de fuego pasaron tan rápido y tan cerca que casi le dan en la cara, al mismo tiempo dos mas rozaron su capa, pero Abner se movía y esquivaba casi al mismo tiempo como venían, la plaza se ilumino por casi cinco minutos mientras duraba el ataque, Abner no sabia de donde saldría el próximo ataque pero todos eran lentos para él.  
  
Silencio y calma total, salvo por la lluvia que arreciaba con mas fuerza.  
  
Abner se limpió los pantalones y la camisa con un movimiento de la mano, estuvo quieto, oía cualquier cosa y atacaría a todo, no podía darse el gusto de seguir con el juego, ya no tenía tiempo y el poder de la piedra menguaba con cada exhalación, de pronto un ruido al final de la calle, pasos a galope, la criatura tenia algo en la mano. Como una lanza hizo atravesar el pararrayos del pueblo hacia Abner, pero lo esquivó a tiempo, fue en ese instante que notó la sombra a sus espaldas, luego el dolor indescriptible del cruciatus.  
  
- te dije que no iba a durar mucho esta pelea, anciano -dijo con la mano puesta en su hombro, reía tan estridente que resonaba por encima de la lluvia.  
  
Cuando Abner cayó al piso, sus piernas no le respondían, temblaba del dolor insoportable y el frío de la lluvia.  
  
Tork-um puso su mano por encima del tembloroso Abner y lo hizo levitar hasta su rostro, movió la mano y Abner cambió de su posición horizontal a vertical, quedando sus caras una frente a la otra, todavía templaba, el horrible sujeto rió mas, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y su aliento asqueroso.  
  
Volvió a mover el brazo y Abner fue despedido hasta chocar contra el muro de una casa.  
  
Abner sintió que todos sus huesos se fracturaban, ya casi se sentía sin conciencia, el monstruo lo hizo chocar un par de veces mas y lo dejo caer con un ruido seco frente a él.  
  
El ser se arrodilló y lo sujetó de su collar haciendo brillar tenuemente sus rostros.  
  
Arranco de un tirón muy fuerte la piedra que lentamente perdía su luz, la cerró en su puño y la rompió haciendo que un destello como un relámpago resonara en el lugar iluminando todo por un instante. Abner ya era mortal otra vez, sus poderes se fueron con la luz y ya era libre de su obligación, ya podía reunirse con su amada. -Ahora acabare contigo y después con esos amigos tuyos, los verás en el infierno  
  
La criatura reía hacia el cielo pensando en su victoria. Se acercó y tomando un trozo de madera con un movimiento rápido lo atravesó en su pecho incrustándolo hasta el fango.  
  
Abner torció su cara con dolor dejando escapar un leve sonido de su garganta.  
  
Tork-um sonrió maliciosamente una vez mas, se volteó y caminó hacia la entrada del pueblo dejando el cuerpo tras de sí.  
  
Abner todavía estaba vivo pero no tenía fuerza, sentía la lluvia en su cara, el sabor a sangre en la boca, el dolor en todo el cuerpo, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, aun más extraño, no sentía el trozo de madera en su pecho. juntó todas sus fuerzas y movió la mano hasta el bolsillo de su capa, sintió la pequeña esfera en su mano, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas y pensó en su amada una vez mas  
  
El calor lo sintió en su mano, luego en su cuerpo y ya no pensaba mas, Abner se había extinguido de este mundo disolviéndose en una luz alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
La luz empezó a consumir todo silenciosamente y se detuvo hasta tener un radio de varios metros  
  
Tork-um vio como una esfera luminosa a pocos metros de él, parecía tener curiosidad, la luz de pronto cambio de blanca a un azul oscuro, después a rojo, destelló varias veces, Tork-um ya no se podía mover y un rictus de terror estaba en su rostro congelado, la esfera roja se volvió negra y empezó a succionar todo, parecía un remolino y lentamente todo fue arrasado por el tornado dejando un terreno desolado, donde había un pueblo solo había un gran hoyo y después un silencio en la noche sin lluvia, como un presagio de la calma que comenzaba. 


	3. Un Verdadero Culpable

GRACIAS!!! Por los Reviews.  
  
Luna-Lupina: aquí esta el 3 Chap. Y para lo que pasa después hay un fic para ellos que haré después.  
  
Migweg: Gracias, Gracias, y Gracias.  
  
Isabo-Black: no lo creo, ella es más joven, incluso dicen que es contemporánea con los Weasleys o los Potters.  
  
Un Verdadero Culpable  
  
En otra parte, todos en Hogwarts dormían y otros se desvelaban con los sucesos que ocurrirían, una de esas personas era Albus que miraba de vez en cuando al techo de su cama con doseles y la caja dorada en su cómoda que le había entregado el profesor Vancastle.  
  
- Mañana me iré a casa y después al ministerio -pensó casi sin sueño- extrañare mucho al profesor, pero haré lo que él me pidió.  
  
El chico se revolvió en su cama y se forzó a dormir, 10 minutos mas tarde lo logró.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes se prepararon para ir al expreso de Hogwarts en Hogsmeade, Albus y sus amigos seguían hablando de sus planes para el verano.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Albus? -dijo Fletcher al ver que su amigo se detenía en el escalón que daba a la entrada del tren y veía hacia Hogwarts.  
  
- Cuando regresemos el año próximo las cosas serán muy diferentes, empezando por el nuevo director y terminando con nosotros.  
  
Los otros dos chicos asintieron y entraron al tren que los llevaría a Londres, de nuevo al hogar donde llevarían vidas más tranquilas  
  
Los años pasaron desde aquel enfrentamiento que muy pocos llevan en su mente.  
  
La vida transcurrió muy tranquilamente para los magos, inclusive durante las grandes guerras muggle que afectó muy poco su mundo, pero después de un tiempo la oscuridad volvió al mundo mágico y esta vez todos los seres mágicos lo advirtieron. Otro señor oscuro había llegado a sus vidas para traer terror y desconfianza.  
  
Durante mas de 10 años, la ola de muerte y destrucción que trajo Lord Voldemort no se había comparado a ningún otro mago con tan abominable poder, en los anales de la historia nadie había tenido tanto efecto apocalíptico en las vidas de los hombres, todo mago que se oponía a su control era torturado y exterminado, el ministerio de Inglaterra siendo el principal afectado en todo esto estaba atado de manos por que la situación era tan caótica que siempre Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores autoproclamados Mortifagos o comedores de muerte tenían un paso adelante, cientos de muertes ocurrieron durante esos años, solo unos pocos le daban gran guerra los seguidores de la oscuridad, entre ellos estaba el mago mas sobresaliente de este tiempo Albus Dumbledore que en los años 40 derrotó a otro mago oscuro.  
  
La incertidumbre rodeaba a las familias mágicas, nadie sabía quien era partidario de Lord Voldemort, eran tiempos de gran tristeza y luto, pero después de horrendos y traumáticos años un milagro ocurrió, El gran Señor tenebroso fue derrotado por un niño, un niño llamado Harry Potter.  
  
Todos se regocijaron con la caída de Lord Voldemort y sus partidarios, la mayoría fueron cazados en los años siguientes y se les dio el más duro y merecido de los tratos, otros para mal escaparon y volvieron los años de paz a nuestro mundo.  
  
5 años han pasado desde El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció, y nos situamos en la zona de Kent donde en los bajos valles de la zona urbana un poco alejado de la ciudad esta la mansión de los Vancastle, un hogar con jardines bien podados y todo muy esplendoroso para ser una casa tan antigua. Seria la mayor atracción de la zona sino fuera por que esta ilusionada mágicamente para no ser vista por nadie sin consentimiento del señor Albert, amo de la mansión.  
  
La casa esta casi desocupada por sus dueños, solo viven 3 elfos y 3 magos, para ocupar 45 habitaciones, solo vestigios de una gran familia que fue grande hace mas de 200 años, los últimos herederos Vancastle era el amo Albert y su nieto Abner.  
  
El Señor Albert perdió a su único hijo, a su primer nieto y a su nuera en la época oscura de Lord Voldemort, después de eso se concentró en el único familiar que le quedaba y trató de darle toda su atención y cariño junto con una enseñanza digna de un Vancastle.  
  
Abner fue doctrinado desde que tenia año y medio por los mejores tutores que el oro podía adquirir. A los dos años Abner fue entendedor de los 3 tutores que tenia, aprendió a hablar a los 4 años y a leer a los 5, pero todavía faltaba mucho para ser un buen mago.  
  
Una de esas noches de noviembre en su cuarto del tercer piso Abner estaba más tranquilo gracias a que había escampado de la lluvia, no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que llovía, era como estar melancólico con algo que solo había tenido en un sueño ya olvidado, creía que esto era solo memorias de cuando era muy niño. Él pensaba que todas las cosas eran diferentes y pensaba diferentes a los niños de su edad, no sabia si era por ver a sus padres morir o por su abuelo y nana que lo tenían al tanto de todo con una educación tan adulta, todos los demás niños de 6 años no hacían otra cosa que perder el tiempo, el no, le gustaba divertirse igual que ellos, hacer las mismas cosas, pero había ciertos momentos en el que los juegos ya no divertían, era allí donde sus pensamientos se remontaba a sucesos alrededor de él, tenia conciencia de los problemas que ocurrían, no solo frente a sus ojos sino también en su mente, sabia que destino tendría, y lo había entendido mucho mejor gracias a los cuentos de su nana.  
  
Ella siempre trataba de inculcarle las enseñanzas más positivas pero en su interior el niño sufría, su dolor y rabia iban tomando una forma mas definida. Ya no era la forma de un mago oscuro desaparecido hace casi 5 años, ya era la forma del que tenía la culpa verdaderamente, ya sabia quien era el culpable su desgracia, el no tener padres, abuela y hermano, no era la culpa de un desquiciado, inconsciente, fanático mago oscuro, era la culpa de aquel que tenia poder para detenerlo y no lo hizo, el dolor, la rabia, el odio hacia aquel ser era más que al asesino de su familia y muchos otros inocentes, otros que al igual que sus padres murieron por tratar de salvar al mundo de la maldad, todo para que Abner creciera en un lugar mejor, él entendía a cabalidad todas estas cosas, entendía que ese ser mentiroso y cobarde había fallado en lo que una vez prometió a toda la humanidad, defendernos del mal, pero de todo él esperaba que si cumpliera con su regreso, al igual que su nana que se lo repetía a cada instante, "él regresará pronto", claro que él lo esperaba, sabia que su nana nunca se equivocaba por que los de su raza siempre sabían, y según, las profecías se estaban cumpliendo, él llegaría pronto, y esto era lo único que ayudaba al niño a vivir, el momento que cuando fuese adulto pudiera consumir su mas anhelado sueño, vengarse de aquel maldito ser que provoco tanta infelicidad al mundo, en el futuro cuando el regresara Abner también cumpliría su promesa, la promesa de matar al verdadero asesino de sus padres, la promesa de matar al Fallw.  
  
La rabia que sentía por él ya llegaría a su final...  
  
Continuará, porfa pongan Reviews para saber lo mal que voy. 


	4. El nuevo Protector

Corazón: ¡GRACIAS! De verdad eres una gran critica, porfa sigue haciéndolo, me ayudas a mejorar, en este capitulo hablo más del pasado de este par de Abner, y ya conocerás como es la relación de estos dos.  
  
Vigilante: ¡GRACIAS! ¡Claro que puedes! Es bueno saber los cumplidos de otros autores, y la retrospectiva no sólo será de mi personaje, de los demás también.  
  
El Nuevo Protector  
  
Los meses pasaron y el niño a los 7 años no había cambiado, todavía trataba de seguir pensando en el pasado, el presente y futuro, todavía sentía incomodidad cuando su nana le hablaba del Fallw.  
  
A finales de septiembre los tutores se ponían más pesados con los deberes, el chiquillo pasaba horas leyendo grandes libros de historia, conjuros, pociones, etc. muy simples para chicos de mas edad de Abner pero muy complicados para la edad de él, aun así todos lo hacían leer aquellos libros.  
  
Pero no todo era trabajo y estudio, a veces venían salidas y los días se hacían más cortos cuando Abner visitaba Londres con su nana y abuelo, el señor Albert siempre iba al ministerio por asuntos importantes, el chico y su nana Iubar paseaban en el callejón Diagón para hacer compras y divertirse mientras duraran los compromisos del señor Vancastle.  
  
Al día siguiente de llegar a "El Caldero Chorreante" para quedarse 4 días, fue una sorpresa para Abner que su abuelo le dijera que lo llevaría por primera vez al ministerio. El chico se sentía importante y muy alegre de que su abuelo lo llevara a sus reuniones.  
  
- Recuerda que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano -dijo el señor Albert a su nieto cuando regresaron en la tarde de tomar el té en el Café de la esquina.  
  
- Claro que si, me dormiré dentro de un rato. -dijo el niño pasando a su habitación.  
  
El chico despertó en la mañana con una inquietud, no se recordaba del sueño que tuvo pero la sensación de que había sido una verdadera pesadilla no se alejo de su mente hasta el desayuno.  
  
Una hora mas tarde estaban dirigiéndose en un traslador hacia el ministerio. Era la primera vez que el niño usaría uno.  
  
- Esta bien hijo, -dijo el señor Vancastle a su nieto cuando estaban en la mesa parados frente a un gran plato de oro- tocaras este plato cuando yo te diga, 1, 2 y 3, ahora.  
  
Abner puso su manita en el platón y una curiosa sensación de vacío en el estomago le dio cosquillas pero le disgustó cuando ya no sintió el piso en sus pies y por muy nuevos que fueran esos efectos le parecía muy familiar, como si lo hubiese hecho anteriormente.  
  
De pronto no pasaron más de 3 segundos y Abner sintió como su cuerpo era agitado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado produciéndole un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, además con el cambio repentino de la penumbra a velas del caldero chorreante por una gran claridad.  
  
De las paredes con incrustaciones de oro salía la luz que le hicieron restregarse los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, su abuelo lo levantó y caminaron, el niño miraba hacia todas partes, eran increíble las cosas que había, cientos de magos pasando apresuradamente en todas direcciones, se gritaban, se saludaban, unos cuantos llevaban paquetes de todos los tamaños, otros iban hacia los ascensores.  
  
Los dos seguían hacia un mostrador donde su abuelo habló con el vigilante de túnica azul con dorado y sombrero de alas cortas con una gran pluma verde que se doblaba hasta casi rozar el piso, este sonrió y le entregó un papel que decía visitante al niño.  
  
- Bienvenido Señor Vancastle, -dijo el vigilante muy atento- ¿y este pequeñín quien es?  
  
- Milton salude a mi nieto Abner.  
  
- ¡Oh! Bienvenido al ministerio, soy Milton Shafer.  
  
- Abner Vancastle, un placer -dijo el niño poniéndose de puntillas sobre el mostrador alargando su manita para saludarle.  
  
El hombre miró al señor Albert y al chiquillo casi desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Se llama como su tío abuelo?  
  
- Si, mi hijo lo llamó así por él.  
  
- ¿Por quien? Abuelo.  
  
- Después te diré de donde sacamos tu nombre, ahora vayamos a ver al ministro, Milton, buenos días.  
  
- Buenos días señor Vancastle y señorito Vancastle.  
  
Los dos fueron hacia el final del pasillo hasta atravesar una puerta doble muy alta. Al pasar por un par de puertas más llegaron a un salón amplio con una gran mesa y sillas a su alrededor, del otro lado se abrieron las puertas y salieron 3 hombres, uno de ellos era el señor Fudge, ministro actual del ministerio de magia británico, otro era alto de larga cabellera y barbas blancas con una túnica azul celeste que brillaba y oscurecía cuando caminaba, el ultimo hombre era mediano entre los otros dos, moreno, con un gran parche en el ojo, varias cicatrices y capa de viaje en piel marrón muy desgastada, Abner se apegó más a su abuelo.  
  
- Señor Vancastle, gracias por venir.  
  
- Gracias por invitarme.  
  
- Le presento al señor Moody jefe de los aurores y al señor Dumbledore Director de Hogwarts.  
  
- Señor ministro ya todos nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo.  
  
- Solo estoy siguiendo el protocolo Moody.  
  
- Señores, como seguía, el señor Vancastle y... ¿este niño es su nieto?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Un placer -se dijeron los 3 hombres y el niño mutuamente.  
  
- Abner ¿por qué no sales al otro salón y me esperas mientras hablo con los señores?  
  
- Si abuelo.  
  
Cuando el niño salió y se cerraron las puertas los 3 hombres miraron al señor Vancastle por un minuto. Solo el ministro rompió el silencio que ya parecía incomodo.  
  
- ¿No nos dirá que ese niño es el que me contó por cartas?  
  
- Efectivamente señor.  
  
- Pero su historia es un poco extraña. -dijo Moody.  
  
- Claro que después de lo que pasó con Harry Potter y el que no-debe-ser- nombrado, estamos dispuesto a aceptarlo. -dijo Dumbledore mirando de reojo al ministro y con una sonrisa al señor Vancastle  
  
- Señores lo que ha pasado con estos niños no es algo que nosotros debamos entender, mi tío abuelo dejo instrucciones sobre los eventos que ocurrían, el propio Albus lo sabe, también hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, el que no- debe-ser-nombrado ha caído, se puede decir que estamos en tiempos de paz, no hay razón para preocuparnos en el presente y aun todos están muy niños, esperemos a que sean mayores y entiendan las responsabilidades que tienen.  
  
- ¿Todavía cree en lo que dijo esa Veela hace 8 años?  
  
- Claro señor ministro, ella nunca se ha equivocado, y no es un Veela es una elfa, una clase diferente de elfa, -explico tranquilamente al ministro- de la clase Real.  
  
- Como los del Corl-Fill-Eldar. -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Los hombres seguían hablando pero afuera del salón ya Abner se estaba aburriendo de estar sentado, tal vez solo estiraría los pies y daría una mirada alrededor, tal vez curiosear un poco.  
  
Se levantó de la silla y caminó. Apenas había pasado por un par de salones, todos diferentes, de pronto una gran sensación extraña, seguía pasando puerta tras puerta, salón por salón, solo se detuvo tras una puerta cuando escucho algo. Agudizó su oído, aquello que sonó como una voz no volvió a hablar, así que siguió.  
  
El pequeño Abner avanzaba por aquel corredor lleno de puertas de todas las formas y estilos, pero sentía curiosidad por un cuarto al final de aquel lugar, era como si lo llamara, lentamente, muy dentro de su cabeza, susurrara su nombre.  
  
- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda allí? -dijo el niño, se sentía confundido y temeroso, quería ir al cuarto pero no sabia la causa.  
  
Se paró frente a la puerta de roble, era gruesa y pesada, iba poner su mano en la perilla pero esta se abrió sola, por unos centímetros se podía ver el cuarto, Abner empujó la puerta y descubrió un salón vació, solo con un cofre encima de una mesa alta, con inscripciones doradas alrededor de ella.  
  
Abner no podía aguantar las ganas de abrir del cofrecillo, sus pequeñas manos, fueron hasta al cofre y tanteándolo con los dedos pudo tomarlo y bajarlo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos pasó el susto de su vida al escuchar unas trompetas en todo el cuarto, el chico se tapó los oídos por reflejo y dejo caer el cofre, su contenido rodó y se quedo a escasos metros del niño, el trompeteo horrible cesó, el chiquillo viendo el desastre se apresuro a recoger el cofre y el extraño collar, cuando lo sostuvo para meterlo en el cofre la voz que susurraba se hizo más fuerte, no solo decía su nombre, también el apellido y un mensaje que no era en ingles, sino en otra lengua, extraña, pero con sentido, sabia lo que decía la voz, le era familiar el mensaje, casi como si él lo hubiera dicho, todo a su alrededor desapareció en una luz que le hacia arder los ojos.  
  
A la mente del chico le vinieron pensamiento y recuerdos de un hombre, toda una vida que nunca había vivido, su cabeza estaba siendo llenada con conocimientos mas allá de toda su conciencia, y mientras más veía mas entendía, vió como de pronto, pasaba de ser una especie de hombre luminoso, a un anciano, a un joven y a otro hombre de orejas puntiagudas, todos ellos con gente alrededor, haciendo cosas raras, en lugares extraños, pero lentamente sabia quienes eran esos hombres, todas las vidas de esos sujetos estaban siendo vertidas en él como si él las hubiera vivido.  
  
Ya no era un espectador de vidas, era ahora un niño que había vivido cada una de esas vidas, al final se vió a sí mismo con ellos, todos alrededor de él, Abner se sofocaba, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban respirar, abría y cerraba la boca en busca de más aire, todo alrededor estaba muy frío.  
  
Después vió a otras personas haciendo magia, un grupo de ellos estaba peleando con otros seres los cuales Abner pensó eran como su nana, elfos lo llamaba su abuelo junto con todos los que se parecían a ella, estaban batiéndose en duelos, matándose unos a otros, muriendo cada uno de ellos de formas diferentes y horribles, al final tuvo miedo y rabia, ya no quería seguir viendo aquello, quería parar, salir de allí, pero no podía.  
  
Los hombres estaban hablando cuando oyeron la alarma del salón del Fallw, pronto salieron de la oficina y empezaron a correr con los otros magos varita en mano.  
  
- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Fudge al unirse los otros magos en su carrera hacia el cuarto.  
  
- No lo sé, alguien trata de robar la piedra, señor.  
  
Cuando llegaron, un grupo de magos centinelas estaban a la puerta del cuarto, intentaban abrir con todo tipo de encantos y maleficios, las chipas tocaban la puerta y le hacían daño pero esta en un instante volvía a su forma original.  
  
- La puerta sólo la puedo abrir yo, -dijo el ministro- tiene un sistema que encierra al intruso -al final sacó una llave y lo introdujo en una cerradura que apareció de pronto debajo del pomo.  
  
Cuando entraron, todos se quedaron asombrados, tenían caras de confusión, todos los presentes entraron lentamente y rodearon la mesa, todos veían al pequeño niño flotando a un metro del suelo como si estuviera parado un piso invisible y con la mirada muy intensa puesta sobre el medallón, todo se movía, como si una brisa descendiera sobre el chico y se volviera ventarrón hacia todos lados de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Señor ministro que hacemos? -dijo uno de los magos con una cara embelesada.  
  
- ¡Traten de tocarlo, bajarlo, ¿qué sé yo?!  
  
- ¡No! ,No lo hagan -dijo el anciano Vancastle- parece estar en trance, su mente debe estar dentro de la piedra, si lo perturbamos, puede que su mente se quede adentro, él tiene que salir por si mismo, déjenme tratar a mí, lo llamaré.  
  
Abner seguía viendo cada una de las vidas de los que le precedieron en el control de la piedra y en el poder del Protector, de pronto escucho otra vez su nombre, pero era diferente, más conocida, era la voz de su abuelo.  
  
Abner trató de escuchar más atento para saber de donde venia, pero lo que estaba viendo y escuchando le impedían distinguir la dirección.  
  
- Abuelo, estoy aquí- grito el chico por encima de las voces y ruido de sus visiones, el niño hablaba cansadamente, casi sin fuerzas  
  
- ¡Quiero salir! -volvió a gritar.  
  
- ¡Abner concéntrate en volver!  
  
- ¿Como?, ¿No sé que hacer?  
  
- ¡Escúchame!, Siente mi mano.  
  
Abner sintió que le rozaban la mano, pero no había nada allí, solo las suyas.  
  
- Trata de tomar mi mano.  
  
Por más que el niño intentara hacerlo no podía mover un músculo del cuello para abajo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de poner una mano encima de la otra, con dificultad movió la derecha sobre la izquierda, y sintió que tocaba otra cosa que no era su mano, lentamente el ruido disminuyó, todo su alrededor se hacia más claro y de pronto cayó en los brazos de su abuelo.  
  
- ¿Que ha sido todo eso? -bufó Fudge.  
  
Los murmullos de los otros magos empezaron a crecer y de pronto todos voltearon al abrirse la puerta, unos hombres con túnicas grises claro entraron y se situaron a los lados de la puerta, un anciano pequeño con bastón entró, era de orejas puntiagudas y larga barba, siguió de frente a paso lento, todos guardaron absoluto silencio.  
  
Bien, hasta aquí esta parte, ¿les parece enredada la situación o la historia?, porfa traten de poner sus criticas constructivas. 


End file.
